Doors of Destiny/Script
Generation 1 Chapter 5: Doors of Destiny Chapter Narration The Silessian civil war is over, and the Grannvale army awaits Sigurd. Zaxon Castle has barely fallen, yet before Sigurd can so much as rest, the hordes of Grannvale stand before him at the captured Lubeck Castle. The Grannvale commander, Duke Lombard, is a longtime enemy of Sigurd's father. For Sigurd, to challenge Lombard is an opportunity to avenge his father, Byron, framed by Lombard for his crimes. Beyond Lubeck, in the desert town Phinora, Lord Arvis's elite warriors stand guard under the command of the war-mage Vaha. Velthomer Castle, on Grannvale's border with the Aed Desert, is defended by Lord Arvis' trusted aide, General Aida. And in Belhalla, the royal capital of Grannvale, Lord Arvis serves to aid the bedridden King Azmur, while Chancellor Reptor of Friege maintains peace and order in the city. A long road to Belhalla awaits Sigurd... A clash with Grannvale en route is inevitable. Sigurd refuses to endanger the people of Silesse any further in this conflict. He is determined to fight to the end. The year is Grann 760, early spring. The fields of Silesse peacefully rest beneath a deep blanket of snow... Opening (Byron rides towards Zaxon) * Byron: Nngh... Sigurd... ...No, I mustn't die yet... No... Not until the exalted blade is in your hands... Lubeck * Slayder: Milord, we've sighted the fugitive Duke Byron. We caught him resting, but he slipped away. It seems as if he plans to escape to Silesse. * Lombard: What?! You simpleton! Get out there and hunt him down, immediately! My ambush may have put an end to Chalphy's paladin brigade, the Grünritter, but the survival of Byron alone leaves that utterly meaningless! * Slayder: Y-yes, sir... But you see, milord, Byron is still gravely wounded. Surely, he has very little time left... * Lombard: I've never heard such naïve drivel! Byron may not be long for this world, but he's determined to get that sword, Tyrfing, to his son with the very last of his strength. Do you not understand the threat that Sigurd would pose to us, should he get his hands on that damnamble sword? Move out and kill Byron, immediately! * Slayder: Y-yes, sir! Consider it done! (Slayder leaves) * Lombard: For that matter, where in blazes is Danann with those reinforcements?! For the gods' sake, he's leading the elite Grau Ritter brigade! How could it take him so long to put down that Isaachian resistance?! First Lex, and now Danann... Why must both of my sons be so worthless?! * Andorey: Come now, Lord Lombard, sir! Don't worry about a thing. After all, you've still got the Beige Ritter and I on your side. * Lombard: I suppose you're right, Andorey. Be sure that your men are ready to join the fray at a moment's notice. * Andorey: Heh. It would be my pleasure, sir... (Andorey leaves) * Lombard: Damn that insolent worm. To think he isn't even the slightest bit remorseful for slaying his own father! Duke Ring... May you be at peace... Zaxon * Oifey: Sire! We've sighted a lone knight to our east, who appears to be headed our way. * Sigurd: Hm? Is he an enemy? * Oifey: I don't believe so. The Lubeck occupation seems to be pursuing him, so they're most likely not with them. * Sigurd: I see. Let's give them a hand. We'll be clashing with Lombard's army sooner or later, so why not make the first move? Move out! Our target is their front lines. Today's victory hinges on this first strike! (Enemy Phase, Belhalla) * Azmur: Lord Arvis... Are Sigurd and his party truly on the march to our holy capital? * Arvis: Indeed, but we've no cause for alarm. Duke Lombard and his army stands ready at Lubeck. It is only a matter of time before their insurrection is suppressed. * Azmur: Even so... Even now, it is almost beyond belief, is it not? That Lord Byron would slay Kurth... Or that Sigurd would incite a rebellion... * Arvis: Your Majesty, if I may explain once more... Lord Byron was plotting against the crown in concert with the late Lord Ring of Jungby. His Highness fell afoul of their assault, an act to which our very own Dukes Reptor and Lombard bore witness. His Highness learned of their schemes to seize the throne from the royal family too late, and pair for it with his life. Naturally, Lord Sigurd had a hand in his father's revolt. What clearer proof is there than how he still harbors an enemy, the Isaachian prince? There is no question. Their treason against the state is grave. I, too, feel this pain as my own, having lost not only a prince but a father-in-law... And in the name of my beloved wife, Princess Deirdre, I will never allow Sigurd's traitorous rampage to stand! Even if Duke Lombard fails to defeat him, that is not the end! The elite fire mages of House Velthomer, the Rot Ritter, stand ready to suppress this rebellion, once and for all! * Azmur: I see... If you say it is so, then perhaps... Perhaps this could never have been avoided... Arvis, about... Cough! About Deirdre... * Deirdre: Oh, Grandfather! Are you sure you feel all right? Please, you mustn't strait yourself! Come, lie down. * Azmur: Ah... Deirdre. Bless you... You truly are a sweet child. Even if I have little time left, you give me hope for Grannvale's future... I can scarcely imagine when Kurth would have had as fine a daughter as you... But there is no doubt in my mind. None outside the royal House Belhalla possess the same Brand that graces your brow. Whence did you come, my dear? Where in the world have you been all along... * Deirdre: I'm so sorry, Grandfather... I simply don't remember. Try as I may, I cannot recall even a single thing... * Azmur: Ah, forgive me, my dear... I know you have suffered more and long than any of us. * Arvis: From the moment I found her lost in the castle grounds, it was clear she had no memory of her past. All she knew was her own name. The rest of her past is lost to her. At first I sought only to aid her out of sympathy, as any decent man would do, but before long love took root within me... With all due respect, Deirdre, not once did I suspect that you could possibly be the daughter of our late Prince Kurth. * Azmur: I remember well the day you introduce her as the woman you wished to marry... I simply could not believe what I saw! At first sight... I knew, perhaps as only family can. Precisely as I thought, beneath your circlet lies the Brand of Naga. Lord Arvis, I trust you understand. Only a full-blooded heir to Saint Heim can rightfully wield the Book of Naga and release its true holy power. And the power of Naga is the only power able to oppose the dark lord, Loptous. * Arvis: I am well aware of the legend, sire. * Azmur: The holy lineage of our lord Naga and Saint Heim must never perish! Deirdre... You must bear a son with all due haste! And should your son be so fortunate as to inherit Naga's power... He shall be the Prince of Grannvale, and shall claim the throne once I am no more. Lord Arvis... until your son as grown into a man, you shall be his regent. Guide him well to adulthood. I trust you understand... Cough! Cough... Sigurd Talks with Byron * Sigurd: It can't be... F-Father?! Thank the gods! You're alive! * Byron: Sigurd... What a splendid young man you've become... Cough! C-cough... * Sigurd: Father! Come on, you mustn't give in now! * Byron: No... There's no hope left for me now... Listen well, my son. Lombard was Prince Kurth's true killer. And Reptor is the one holding his leach... His Majesty must know the truth! I... Death holds no fear for me. But I cannot die in peace not knowing if our honor shall be cleansed of these lies. * Sigurd: It's just as I thought all along... Rest assured, Father. Our good name will be cleared. I promise. * Byron: Sigurd, I... I beg your forgiveness... 'Tis my negligence which condemned you to these torments... Sigurd... Take this. It is Tyrfing... Our exalted blade... * Sigurd: Tyrfing... But, Father! Surely you'll still need this... * Byron: Take it, Sigurd. Use it to... restore our... honor... (Byron dies) * Sigurd: F-Father! Hold on... Please! Father... * Oifey: Sire... * Sigurd: Why... Why in the world did he have to... Gah... Reptor! Lombard! Mark my words! You will pay dearly for all you've done! First Enemy Phase After Slayder Is Killed * Andorey: I suppose it's our turn... Move out! Carve the terror of the Beige Ritter into the traitors' hearts! Sigurd Didn’t Talk to Byron (Lubeck Conquered) Byron: “Ahh… No… Sigurd!! Just one more step… Oh, why have the heavens forsaken me!” Conquering Lubeck * Oifey: That was quite the fierce bout, sire. * Sigurd: Mm. And to think, none of them were Grannvale's elite! Listen, Oifey, I need to ask something of you. * Oifey: Of course, sire. What is it? * Sigurd: As I recall, the territory of Isaach should be very close to the north-east of Lubeck. From what I've heard, ever since Grannvale won the war, Isaach has been governed by Dannan, Lombard's eldest son. But I'd wager his influence has yet to reach much of the country's span, so... * Oifey: I beg your pardon, sire?! Are you seriously asking me to abandon you for safety, now of all times? No! I refuse! I will not leave you, sire! I'm here for you no matter what, till I draw my last breath! * Sigurd: Oifey, listen... I know this is a huge imposition, but please. Just hear me out. I... I don't want to lose Seliph. He isn't even two years old yet! I can hardly fight with an infant in tow. Please, Oifey. Take care of Seliph. Take him and find refuge from this blasted war. I know I can trust you, Oifey. You are my only hope. * Oifey: Sire... I... Very well. I'll take Lord Seliph. I'll protect him, no matter what happens. That said, you have to promise me. Promise me that you'll come for us as soon as this war is over. I won't leave you if you can't promise that. * Sigurd: Of course. I swear I'll come for the two of you. * Oifey: Thank you... * Shannan: Hold it! I promised Deirdre that I'll look after Seliph no matter what! I won't hand him over to anyone, not even Oifey, until Deirdre says I can! * Sigurd: Calm down, Shannan... I know you're still hurt about losing Deirdre, but this isn't helping. It's okay. He'll be fine with Oifey. * Shannan: No! I need to protect Seliph! And you're forgetting that the people of Isaach won't exactly be happy to see more Grannvaleans! Oifey alone won't last a minute there, but if I'm there it'll be okay. Who better to protect Seliph in Isaach than the prince of Isaach? Please... I promised her... * Oifey: Now that he mentions it, sire, I would be a tad more at ease if Shannan was there as well. I know you're reluctant to involve one as young as Shannan in something so dangerous. But I think we can agree he's become a talented warrior. Not to mention, I'll need Shannan to secure the people's support. * Sigurd: Hm... I'm sorry to burden you more, Shannan, but please... Take care of Seliph for me. * Shannan: Okay! Leave it to me! I'm gonna keep getting stronger, and nobody'll ever hurt Seliph! I'll teach him all about Deirdre, but... I wonder how he'll take what happened... * Oifey: I suppose we should get going, then. Farewell, sire. Take care of yourself. I pray victory and clemency find you as soon possible. * Sigurd: Thank you, Oifey. Be careful out there. * Oifey: Yes, sir! (Oifey and Shanan leave for Isaach) * Sigurd: Seliph... I'm so sorry. Please, grow up safe and strong... (When ending the Player Phase, Quan and Ethlyn appear with an army in the desert) * Quan: Gentlemen, we've not much further to go. Keep giving it your best. Rumor has it that Sigurd's army should be moving south through the Aed Desert. If we keep this pace north, we should be able to rendezvous with them sooner or later. * Ethlyn: Quan, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. You and your father were too generous sparing so many soldiers to help my brother, even though your father is presently so ill... But are you sure you're both willing to risk crossing a nation as all-powerful as Grannvale? The very thought is terrifying... * Quan: Ethlyn, you know as well as I that Leonster, a nation built on the legacy of the Crusader Njörun, is far stronger than its size suggests. No matter what happens, I could never regret giving my all for a cause as just as Sigurd's. My father feels precisely the same way. There's nothing to worry about, Ethlyn. After all, I'm wielding none other than Gáe Bolg! I'll never fail with it at my side! Sigurd could certainly stand to have my aid. * Ethlyn: I suppose you're right. He'd appreciate any help at this point... * Quan: Ethlyn, we'll be entering hostile territory very shortly. The enemy could ambush us at any moment, so... * Ethlyn: Actually, Quan... I've been thinking this over quite a bit, and I'm coming with you after all. I'd like to see my brother again, and I simply can't abandon you now. * Quan: I can't allow that! I let you come with me solely because you promised to return home partway. To say nothing of Altena's presence! Look at her, a mere babe of three years curled up aslumber in her mother's lap. Should we be attacked, what then? * Ethlyn: Why, I'd fight my hardest to protect her. Nobody could possibly seize her from me! I certainly never intended at first to take her with us. But she simply wouldn't stop crying when I tried to leave her behind. You're right, though... You're right. I'll take her home. * Quan: Ethlyn, I'm sorry. I assure you I do know precisely how you feel, but Leif is barely born and waiting for you at home. Our children need their mother. Please, Ethlyn. Return home. I left Finn to defend the capital. You'll be safe with him. * Ethlyn: Very well, but... I'd like just a little more time. I want to stay by your side a little longer. Please, Quan... * Quan: Ethlyn... Very well. We've a little more time to spare. (Travant appears with an army of dragon knights behind them) * Travant: Hehehe... Ah, Quan! The poor sod still has no clue we're tailing him. And there's a woman with him? What a clumsy mistake. Why, I daresay this is the long-awaited end of Leonster's famous Lanceritter! Those hooves'll be sinking clean into the sand. They can't so much as flail at us. Men, close in! This is it! Thracia's destiny lies before us, ripe for the grasping! (Quan’s army) * Quan: What? Thracian dracoknights?! No... You cannot be serious! Travant has been at our heels all along! Ethlyn, run! We've no hope of victory in this blasted desert! * Ethlyn: But... What will you do? * Quan: They're like wild hyenas, Ethlyn! Children are little more than easy targets for them! Thracia has sought to reconquer our territory for centuries. I thought my absence would be taken as an invitation, so I left Finn behind with half the army in case they made the obvious move. Not once... Not even once did I ever suspect they would pursue US instead! I... This was all a mistake... * Ethlyn: You can't give up now, Quan! It'll be okay. We're together, aren't we? At the very least, together we'll not go down easily! * Quan: Ethlyn... Forgive me, please... Velthomer * Arvis: I see. Duke Lombard fell in battle... * Reptor: A-Arvis! What are we supposed to do now?! It was you who insisted that, even if we left the bulk of our armies on conquests with our sons, Sigurd would pose no threat to me at all! The situation before us is not the outcome you promised me! * Arvis: Reptor, your overreaction is baseless. The deck is still stacked in our favor. The Velthomer army is already lying in wait for the rebels in the Aed Desert's depths. Furthermore, Thracian sellswords should be arriving to reinforce us at any moment. The enemy will assuredly be exhausted. So long as my army and yours cooperate, Sigurd and his rebels ought to fall with ease. * Reptor: I'm holding you to your word this time, Arvis. Remember, I've no objection to you alone claiming the throne once Azmur finally dies. But don't you dare forget your allies... * Arvis: Of course. Must I remind you? The instant the dust of this war settles, House Friege will be granted the Agustrian throne to govern. House Dozel, meanwhile, will be entrusted with the rule of Isaach. Rest assured, Reptor. I will honor your rights to these territories. * Reptor: Hrm... Very well. Then I, too, will fight with all I have... (Reptor leaves) * Manfroy: Kehehehehe... Greetings, Lord Arvis. The plan proceeds precisely on time, I see... * Arvis: Manfroy... If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times... You must not show your face here. Until the Grannvale throne is mine, I cannot allow you or your brethren to appear in public. Do you not understand? * Manfroy: Oh, we understand. We understand how you indulge the greed of men as vile as Reptor and Lombard. We understand how even then, you still will not concede the very fact of our existence. The plan was to use those two buffoons until they could be used no further, then cast them aside and use their sons in their stead... Was it not? * Arvis: Mm, but... Hear me well, Manfroy. I refuse to have any part in the revival of your Loptyrian Empire. I've no desire to oppress your cult, but I've even less of a desire to consign the world to your dark lord's rule. Remember this well. Yes, the blood of Loptous' scions flows in my veins, but there is so much more to me than that. My Loptyrian heritage is that of Saint Maera, a man who fought for the rights of the people. And more importantly, I am the one true heir to the Crusader Fjalar, Loptous' sworn enemy. I will change this world for the better. Under my rule, humanity shall be free from the pain of prejudice, tyranny and oppression! What a pity it is, that Sigurd must die, but alas, all things require sacrifice. * Manfroy: Ohohoho... A sacrifice for the sake of the Lady Deirdre, you mean. You are terrified, Lord Arvis. You fear her memory may someday return... * Arvis: Don't you dare bring her into this! Need I remind you? We. Are. In. LOVE! Nothing will ever come between us! * Manfroy: Heh heh heh... I suppose you two need to hasten and make proof of this love of yours. Proof that will one day grow up and rise to be a most magnificent king! Heh heh heh... (Phinora) * Vaha: The rebels are finally headed this way? Heh, excellent. Let them walk right into the range of my welcoming gift: Meteor spells! The desert will gladly claim their bodies! Ethlyn Is Killed (Quan Is Still Alive) * Travant: What's this? The woman was fool enough to have a child with her? Ah, I see... Quan's daughter. Interesting... You there! Tell Quan this: If he doesn't surrender Gáe Bolg, his daughter will meet an untimely end. Heh heh heh... Your move, Quan. Your move. * Quan: N-no! Altena... Ethlyn... So this is where it ends... Travant! You can have Gáe Bolg, but don't you DARE so much as scratch Altena! (When Quan is killed) * Travant: And so ends Quan... Magorn! You're in charge now. Head north and give Sigurd's army a fair share of grief. Let none of them escape. There's a fine bounty on each traitorous head, after all. * Magorn: Yes, Sir! Er, that said, what are we supposed to do with this child? She's just crying and crying. We don't know how to handle this. Shall I put her out of her misery, sir? * Travant: Certainly not. Hand her over to me. She and Gáe Bolg are coming with me back to Thracia. * Magorn: Can't say I expected this, sir. If I may, why exactly are you taking her home with you? * Travant: Moron! You've no need to know! Keep that mouth of yours out of business that isn't yours. * Magorn: Y-yes, sir. I beg your forgiveness, sir. By your leave, sir, we will pursue Sigurd's rebels. * Travant: Good. Don't fail me. Ethlyn Is Killed (Quan Is Dead) Travant: “The woman brought a child with her, did she? Ahh… Quan’s daughter. This is gettin’ good! Hand her over. I’m takin’ her an’ the Gáe Bolg back to Thracia with me.” Magorn: “This is unexpected. Why would you want to take her back to Thracia?” Travant: “Shut up! This ‘as got nothin’ t’do with ya! So keep yer trap shut.” Magorn: “Ah, f, forgive me. I will… ah, lead the troops in pursuit of Sigurd then.” Travant: “Yeah, ya do that!” Conquering Phinora * Sigurd: Good. We've finally claimed Phinora. The fatherland is finally within our reach. Oifey and Shannan... I pray they and Seliph are faring well... * Old man: Lord Sigurd, I presume? Welcome to Phinora. * Sigurd: Ah, you must be the local elder. My apologies for dragging even an oasis town like Phinora into this godforsaken war. * Old man: Mm, at this point it was unavoidable. Actually, we've just received word of yet another skirmish in the desert's southern depths. Alas, we find ourselves in dangerous times... * Sigurd: In the south, you say... What happened there? * Old man: As we understand it, the lance knights of Leonster were on a march north. They were savaged by Thracian dracoknights en route. There were no survivors, it seems. * Sigurd: W-what?! You can't be serious! * Old man: I'm sorry to say I am. By the sound of it, there was a young girl in the Leonster party. Our hearts all break for the poor dear... * Sigurd: That's... that was Ethlyn and Quan... Forgive... forgive me... (Outside Velthomer) * Aida: Lord Reptor, we're depending upon you. * Reptor: Of course. Even so... I cannot help but wonder if Arvis will honor his word. Perhaps... Perhaps we are nothing more than sacrifices to him. * Aida: Lord Arvis is hard at work making the final adjustments to the Velthomer battle plan. You've no need to worry, sire. * Reptor: Very well. I'll take you at your word, then. * Aida: Now, if you'll excuse me, sire. I must return to the helm of the Velthomer barricades. (Aida walks into Velthomer) * Aida: Heh... He hasn't a clue, has he? Wretched fool... (Outside) * Reptor: This is it. Until Arvis is ready to move out, this battle is ours and ours alone. Hold to your positions until the enemy stumbles into our range. Do not move otherwise! Getting Near Reptor’s Army * Reptor: This is it. The time to strike is upon us! With the fire mages of Velthomer at our side, we shall crush the rebels in one fell swoop! (Velthomer) * Aida: Execute the plan. Concentrate all of your fire on Reptor and his army. There will be no survivors under any circumstance. Am I clear? (Next Enemy Phase, outside Velthomer) * Reptor: W-what? Velthomer has turned on us?! Argh... So this is what Arvis planned all along... Talking with Aida (Reptor Is Alive) Aida: “This is no time to talk! Please find me after we’ve subdued Reptor.” Talking with Aida (Reptor Is Dead) * Aida: Ah, Lord Sigurd. I'm glad to see you're safe. * Sigurd: What's going on? What's caused Velthomer's change of loyalties? * Aida: Lord Arvis has long been aware of your innocence, and was on your side all along. This affair in its entirety was dictated by the whims of Reptor and Lombard, architects of the conspiracy against you. Lord Arvis was unable to act until now, as the dukes' control of the royal court was simply too powerful to contravene. * Sigurd: Is that so... All's well that ends well, then. I can restore my father's good name in the court, and that'll be the end of it. * Aida: Indeed. Lord Arvis and His Majesty await your return in Belhalla, Lord Sigurd. Please, make your way to the royal city as soon as possible. * Sigurd: Really? Very well. I'll be going, then. * Aida: I hear that Lord Arvis arranged a ceremonial reception for you with the entirety of the Belhalla royal guard. Quite the magnificent celebration of your glorious return is in order today, it seems. * Sigurd: Thank you. After all that's happened the past few years, this ought to be a fitting conclusion. Once we're done I should look into getting my allies some compensation for their help. They certainly deserve it after all this! * Aida: Indeed, sir... (Sigurd’s army parades to Belhalla) * Arvis: Ah, Lord Sigurd. Tryly this is quite the auspicious day. Congratulations on your triumphant return to the fatherland! * Sigurd: It's good to see you too, Lord Arvis, and thank you for such a lavish greeting! If I may ask, where is His Majesty? * Arvis: Alas, His Majesty is taken severely ill. He has become permanently bedridden. As such, I am administering all affairs of state on his behalf for the time being. * Sigurd: Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that. I bet my misadventures didn't help His Majesty feel any better! Once we're finished here, I should visit the palace and give him my sincerest apologies. * Arvis: ...I think not. * Sigurd: Hm? * Arvis: Sigurd of Chalphy, I hereby sentence you to death for your crimes of treason. His Majesty will not be seeing you, today or ever. * Sigurd: W-what?! What are you talking about, Lord Arvis?! * Arvis: Heh... You are only realizing now? You are far too naïve, Sigurd. Need I remind you that you and your father still sought to usurp the throne and plotted against the crown? Nothing has changed. It is my duty to exact justice upon you, in the name of my wife, Princess Deirdre. I trust you understand, Sigurd. * Sigurd: P-Princess Deirdre?! That... No, it can't be... * Arvis: Ah, of course. You've never met, correct? Very well. I suppose an introduction would be a fair parting gift before your demise. Come, Deirdre! Greet our guests! (Deirdre is brought out of Belhalla) * Arvis: Deirdre, allow me to introduce you to Sigurd: the spawn of your father's murderer, Byron. I trust you have some choice words for him? * Deirdre: So... So this is... Sir Sigurd? * Sigurd: Deirdre?! No... This can't be happening... * Deirdre: Why... Why are you speaking like this...? * Sigurd: Deirdre! It really is you! No... No, no, no... * Deirdre: Do... Do you know me, sir? * Sigurd: OF COURSE I DO! YOU'RE MY- * Arvis: Enough! Deirdre, stand clear. This is an extremely dangerous man. Rest assured: this traitor will be punished. * Deirdre: But... He... He's... Can't we have even a little more time? * Arvis: Unacceptable. Guards! Escort the princess to the castle! * Deirdre: Wait! Arvis, please! ...Just a little more time... (Deirdre is taken back into Belhalla) * Sigurd: W-wait! DEIRDRE! Arvis, please! I beg of you! She... She's my... * Arvis: Enough! I grow weary of your ravings. Attention, men! We no longer have any use for keeping the traitors alive. Move in on Sigurd and his party! The time to serve them their punishment has come! * Sigurd: ...D... DAMN YOU, ARVIS!! (Belhalla units become enemies, fire mages cast Meteor on the army; Arvis casts Valflame on Sigurd) Epilogue And thus comes the end of an era. The path of Grannvale's great unrest, arising from the conflict with Isaach, has led one young man to his grim fate. His sorrowful tale, and those of countless other valiants, are not lost to the world. Many heroes lost their lives on this path... Quan, the prince of Leonster... Ethlyn, his wife... (Any units lost prior) And Sigurd, the young heir of Chalphy... And the names of those heroes who fought alongside Sigurd to the bitter end at Belhalla, whose fates remain unknown... (Any units still alive) These brave youths fought to change the world for the better, yet now their unfulfilled dreams lie dead with them on the battlefield... Was their sacrifice in vain? What were they fighting for all along? And what of the light...? Ending unit titles and order Naoise, a knight of Chalphy... Alec, a knight of Chalphy... Arden, a knight of Chalphy... Lex, a nobleman of Dozel... Azelle, a nobleman of Velthomer... Ayra, the princess of Isaach... Edain, a noblewoman of Jungby... Midir, a knight of Jungby... Jamke, the prince of Verdane... Lachesis, a noblewoman of Nordion... Beowulf, a free-roaming knight... Chulainn, a gladiator... Dew, a thief... Lewyn, the prince of Silesse... Erinys,a pegasus knight of Silesse... Silvia, a wandering dancer... Claud, a priest of Edda... Tailtiu, a noblewoman of Friege... Brigid, a noblewoman of Jungby... Secret Event with Arden (Arden’s Decision) Arden: “Heh… I got married and got a kid! My family’s gotta come first, so I best not be dyin’. What’s dis ole book sittin’ here. Hmph… Dis is all gibber gabber. Eerrrr… mmmmnugh! What da… Wow! I feel all my senses done renovated!” Villages Villager: “Grannvale’s military went and seized Lubeck, did they? Ahh! Silesse’s days’re numbered.” Villager: “Our Silesse remained peaceful for the longest time. Just when did things get so bad…” Villager: “Children inherit certain traits from their parents. More often than not, boys inherit their father’s traits and girls inherit their mother’s.” Villager: “Langobalt’s soldiers are looting all the villages! But we managed to sneak a little cash past them. Here, we would like you to have it.” Villager: “Grannvale did subdue Isaach, but there still is some commotion going on over there. Apparently the people of Isaach are desperate to see Prince Shannan return.” Villager: “Grannvale used to be a peace loving country, but things have changed. They’ve been sending troops to each and every nation with the intention of overthrowing them. Prince Kurth would never have allowed any of this if he were around. Please do something! Please return to Grannvale and remove those who are responsible for all this!” Villager: “By the sounds of it, the late King Eldigan of Nordion and his queen had themselves a young boy. His name was Ares, I believe. I reckon he’d be about 3 or 4 by now. Poor thing.” Conversations Edain with Brigid * Edain: Is something wrong, Brigid? * Brigid: Oh, Edain. You heard about what Andorey's been up to lately, right? * Edain: I did. I've heard of how he murdered our father, and later Annand died in Silesse as well... I can barely imagine the evil which would have possessed him to do such monstrous things. * Brigid: ...I'm going to kill Andorey. There's no other way. Whatever the evil is, he has to be stopped. Right here, right now. You get what I'm saying, right, Edain? * Edain: Brigid... * Brigid: Andorey's crimes are House Jungby's crimes. They're our crimes, too. They reflect badly on us, even though they really shouldn't. I know I'll have his blood on my hands for the rest of my life, but... Edain, I want you to understand. * Edain: Of course I do, Brigid... Claud with Edain Claud: “Edain, this is to be our last battle.” Edain: “Yes, that’s what everyone’s saying.” Claud: “Here, you should have this. Help our young soldiers with it.” Edain: “Oh, this is a Rescue Staff. Why me?” Claud: “I have yet to speak a word of this, but you being my wife, well… I should probably tell you. This war will end in our defeat. All that is important to us will be lost.” Edain: “…What!?” Claud: “I, too, had a difficult time believing the Lord’s words when I was at Bragi Tower. But this is how fate will have it. I also will not likely survive. That’s why I’m entrusting this staff to you.” Edain: “That can’t be true! I don’t believe any of what you’re saying!! Please… tell me it’s not true!” Claud: “Edain, there’s really nothing to be scared of. My death is really just a new beginning. As life embraces death, that with form is lost, yet something still remains. There’s nothing to fear in death. It is merely a transition to a more perfect form.” Edain: “But Claud…!” Claud: “Just as I am to die, I shall also be reborn. Look, inside of you is a brand new life and I am a part of it. And that is why you must keep living.” Edain: “How could you! You tell me to keep living while you…” Claud: “Edain, I have been blessed to have met you. Forgive me if I have sounded insensitive.” Adean: “Claud…” Sigurd with Ayra * Sigurd: Hold on... Ayra?! Why are you still here? Didn't I task you with accompanying Shannan and Oifey to Isaach? * Ayra: You did, but I feel I'd always regret abandoning your army at such a crucial hour. I'm with you until the end, Sigurd. * Sigurd: I don't believe this... If you're not going, how are you supposed to protect Shannan? * Ayra: Ah, of course. My pledge to my late brother... Shannan has grown into a strong young man, capable of leading his own life. My work is done. He no longer needs my protection. * Sigurd: But- * Ayra: Once I've seen this war through, I'll return to his side in Isaach. Until then, Sigurd, I won't run away. For better or worse, I'm with you. Lex with Azelle * Lex: Geez, Azel, you look awful! What's going on? * Azelle: Oh, Lex... Why are you looking so happy? * Lex: Huh? Oh, right. My dad... * Azelle: Mm... * Lex: Yeah... I'm gonna be honest, Azelle. It's not that I feel nothing at all about what happened. Can't be helped, right? But after all the pain and suffering Dad caused... Well, he deserved to go down. * Azelle: Oh... You know, I've always admired you for your resilience, Lex. Just thinking about my brother is enough to make me tremble. * Lex: Yeah, Arvis has always struck me as quite an odd one, but he's always been a decent fellow. I still can't see him as our enemy... * Azelle: I know... Arvis has always been like a father to me, and I never knew my real father. The problem is, sometimes he just... He just changes! It's as if he becomes a whole different man. That's why I... * Lex: That's why you up and left him behind at home, right? There's nothing wrong with that, Azelle. He's got his life, and you've got yours. Don't beat yourself up abut it, okay? * Azelle: I suppose you're right... Dew with Jamke * Dew: Hey... Jamke? * Jamke: Dew? Still here, are you? Look, didn't you hear us the first time? You're just in the way now. Go on, get outta here! * Dew: Ugh, why's everyone sayin' that?! What is WITH you lot lately? We're so close to winnin' this thing, but you wouldn't know it form how you're all actin'! What's goin' on here? * Jamke: Oh, er, sorry... You're right. I guess I am a bit tense at the moment. Not sure why, though... * Dew: ...Look, Jamke. You're a neat guy and I like you. I know I've kinda been a pain in the neck right from the start and... Er, sorry. * Jamke: Huh? Why're you so sappy all of a sudden? If anyone's being weird now, it's you! * Dew: Er, well, I kinda... Never mind. I guess I'll see ya later. (Dew leaves) * Jamke: Huh... Even Dew can tell something's not right here... Alec with Naoise? ( don’t think this is triggerable in the game?) Alec: “Naoise, this is it, huh?” Naoise: “Mmm.” Alec: “Hey, uh… I just wanna thank you for everything.” Naoise: “Sure thing. Same goes here, Alec.” Alec: “It’s been a blast, huh?” Naoise: “Yep.” Alec: “Well, take care then.” Naoise: “Yep. You too.” Tailtiu with Azelle Tailtiu: “Azelle, don’t go!” Azelle: “Tailtiu, you promised me you’d head for Silesse. I told you, I’ll come as soon as I can!” Tailtiu: “But…” Azelle: “You can’t fight Friege’s army! What, are you going to kill your own father?” Tailtiu: “Well, no, but…” Azelle: “Good. I’d have second thoughts about someone who’d kill their own dad. You take care of the kids, okay?” Tailtiu: “…Azelle!” Tailtiu with Claud * Tailtiu: Claud, what do you think I should do? * Claud: Fighting the Friege army is out of the question. I don't believe engaging your own father in battle is at all advisable. Please, go to Silesse. There is still a safe, peaceful life awaiting you there. * Tailtiu: But what about you, Claud? * Claud: I have an obligation, Tailtiu. My fate is to stay here and see this war through till its very end. * Tailtiu: How can you be so cruel? Wh... What about our children?! * Claud: I understand how difficult this fate will be for you, but please... Please understand. * Tailtiu: Claud!! Tailtiu with Lex Tailtiu: “Lex, you just have t’fight, don’t ya.” Lex: “Hey! You get to Silesse where you’ll be safe.” Tailtiu: “You’re so cruel! You want me t’go all alone.” Lex: “Hey, everyone in the Friege family is breakin’ their back lookin’ for you, girl. And I don’t want my kids goin’ with them or the Dozels. You understand me!?” Tailtiu: “Yeah, but…” Lex: “Look, we’ve both been dealt a crappy hand. I wish we could’ve been together longer. I will cherish every single moment we had.” Tailtiu: “Oh, Lex…” Erinys with Lewyn * Erinys: We've nearly reached the end, Lewyn. * Lewyn: Mm. But don't go forgetting that promise you made, Erinys. * Erinys: Of course. I'm to return to Silesse, no matter what happens. * Lewyn: Trust me, I'm not planning on dying out here. You're not going to die any time soon, either! * Erinys: Of course! I promise... Being with you... It's as if all my childhood dreams have come true! I'm not going to just die and waste that. I'll always be with you, Lewyn. Always. No matter what. * Lewyn: Mother's still waiting for us back in Silesse... Hell, she's probably waiting for YOU more than anything else! * Erinys: Heh... I hope that Queen Rahna... Wait, no. That Mother will be proud of me! Erinys with Arden Erinys: “Arden, you okay?” Arden: “I’ve had ‘nough of dis stupid desert!” Erinys: “Heheh! Too bad you can’t ride my pegasus with me out of here.” Arden: “Yeh. If only I’s ’bout a hunnerd pounds lighter.” Erinys: “Arden, don’t you get yourself killed, okay?” Arden: “You can bet on dat! I ain’t dyin’. Not after gettin’ someone as perdy as you for my wife! When dis war’s done wit we’s headin’ back t’Silesse. We can open a little veggie stand!” Erinys: “Yes, that would be just fine with me.” Erinys with Naoise Erinys: “Oh, Naoise, I’ve been looking for you!” Naoise: “Erinys, you alright?” Erinys: “I’m fine.” Naoise: “Good. Erinys, you be careful. You’re no longer caring for just yourself, you know.” Erinys: “I hope our kids back in Silesse are doing okay, as well. I’m dying to see them again.” Naoise: “Yep, me too. Let’s get this war over with quickly.” Erinys: “Yes, let’s do that. Naoise, you be careful, too.” Silvia with Claud Silvia: “Claud, you okay?” Claud: “Yes, I’m fine. But you cannot stay here. Now get going!” Silvia: “But…” Claud: “You can’t stay with us. It’s too dangerous!” Silvia: “…Claud, I love you.” Claud: “I love you too, but…” Silvia: “No! I’m not goin’. No way I’m leavin’ your side!” Claud: “Silvia, I can’t allow that! Please understand.” Silvia with Lewyn * Silvia: Say, Lewyn... * Lewyn: Hm? What is it, Silvia? * Silvia: Do ya still like me, Lewyn? * Lewyn: What? Where'd THAT come from?! * Silvia: Well, do ya? * Lewyn: Of course I still love you! That's why we're married, remember? * Silvia: Oh... 'Course. Whew. Be... Because I love you too, Lewyn... I'll never forget ya... And I don't want ya to forget me... * Lewyn: Silvia... Silvia with Alec * Silvia: Oh, there y'are, Alec! * Alec: Silvia? Aw, geez! You shouldn't still be out here! Just go back to the castle! Please? * Silvia: But I'm really worried 'bout ya, Alec... * Alec: Listen, Silvia. You've gotta act a bit less like a child. C'mon, you're a mother now! * Silvia: Not like you're one to talk on that one! That part's your fault too, remember? * Alec: Y-yeah, I guess... * Silvia: Look, Alec, you've gotta come back from this thing, okay? Without ya, I don't think Lene and me'll last... Promise? Please? * Alec: Siliva... Yeah, I promise. I'm coming home from this one... Lachesis with Beowolf * Lachesis: Beowulf... * Beowulf: Look, Lachesis. If somethin' happens t'me, I want ya to go to Leonster fer me. Quan's kids're there with Finn. Help 'em out where I can't, yeah? * Lachesis: No! You mustn't say such things! If I go to Leonster, you will come with me! * Beowulf: Lachesis... I don't think I've done right by ya. * Lachesis: W-what? Why...? * Beowulf: I knew how ya really felt all along... * Lachesis: ...Oh! * Beowulf: Look after yerself, Lachesis. This was fun while it lasted. * Lachesis: Wait! Beowulf!! Lachesis with Naoise Lachesis: “Naoise, wait!” Naoise: “Lachesis? You’re still here!? I told you to leave for Leonster.” Lachesis: “I sent the kids already, but I’m staying to fight.” Naoise: “Why are you breaking your word with me? The kids need their mother. What if something were to happen to you? And you have King Eldigan’s child to consider, too.” Lachesis: “I don’t know where Ares is anymore.” Naoise: “Well, Sir Sigurd is very concerned about Prince Ares. That boy has lost both of his parents. Ares must mean something to you, as well.” Lachesis: “No, it’s just… Ah, nevermind. Look, I am your wife.” Naoise: “I know you are, and I love you dearly. Don’t you ever forget it.” Lachesis: “I won’t. Sorry.” Lachesis with Dew Lachesis: “Dew, what are you doing here!?” Dew: “What gives? I can handle bein’ here now. I’m not the same Dew anymore.” Lachesis: “I know. But this next battle isn’t going to be like the others! It’ll be way out of your league, Dew.” Dew: “Everyone’s been sayin’ that crap. I’m not a kid anymore!” Lachesis: “I can definitely vouch for that, Dew. Heheh… Especially after what we…” Dew: “H, hey! You’re gettin’ red there, girl!” Lachesis: “Oh, Dew!” Dew: “Lachesis, it’s been great bein’ with you. You’re always nice to me.” Lachesis: “Same goes to you, Dew.” Ayra with Lex * Ayra: I guess we're nearing the end here, Lex. * Lex: Yeah... Y'know, Ayra, your stubbornness never ceases to amaze. Why didn't you just leave for Isaach? * Ayra: Why should I have? Because I'm a woman?! Why didn't you leave? You're every bit as responsible for the children as I am! * Lex: Yeah, you're right... Sorry about that. But I dunno... I'm still not sure we should've abandoned the kids like that. * Ayra: That's why, the instant this war is over, we'll go back to Isaach for them. Together. * Lex: Fair enough. C'mon, let's get this over with! * Ayra: Lex... I'm sorry about all that. I've always been a fighter. This is the only life I have. * Lex: Hah! It's fine, Aura. I know. That's what I love about you, isn't it? I have no idea how this thing'll play out, but we're in it together, no matter what. * Ayra: Heh... Thank you, Lex. Ayra with Chulainn Ayra: “Chulainn, things are coming to a peak, aren’t they.” Chulainn: “Uh…” Ayra: “Chulainn, I’ve got something I want to ask you. Is that alright?” Chulainn: “Yeah, what is it?” Ayra: “Why do you look out for me? Is there something you haven’t told me?” Chulainn: “Ayra, I’ve known you since I was a kid. Keeping you safe means everything to me.” Ayra: “Eh!? Chulainn… Hey, you weren’t that boy from…” Chulainn: “Yep. I’m the son of the lord of Sophara. You stole my heart at a tender young age, Ayra.” Ayra with Arden Ayra: “Arden, you alright?” Arden: “Whew… I’m beat. This armor’s dang heavy.” Ayra: “Heh! But you look very manly. I like that about you.” Arden: “Oh! That’s nice of ya t’say. I like you for bein’ all womanly like.” Ayra: “Me? Womanly? That’s almost funny.” Arden: “Yeah well, I think so at least. You’re the perdiest girl I can think of.” Ayra: “Arden, are you sick or something?” Arden: “I might as well just blurt it out… Ayra, I love you.” Ayra: “What’s that!?” Brigid with Alec Brigid: “Alec, we’re almost to Belhalla.” Alec: “Yeah. This is our grand return, huh.” Brigid: “I wonder if I’ll be okay returning to the country I was born in. What is Jungby like?” Alec: “Ahh… it’s a beautiful place with loads of beautiful women.” Brigid: “Alec! I better not catch you cheating on me!” Alec: “No way! You’d kill me if I did! Haha…” Brigid: “That’s right! Besides, I want to keep you alive now. Your work with me has just begun! And for our children as well… I can’t let you die!” Alec: “Don’t worry, I’ve got luck on my side. How else could I get such a beautiful bride!” Brigid: “Alec…” Brigid with Jamke * Brigid: You holding up okay, Jamke? Bet you're getting tired. * Jamke: Yeah, I'm doing fine. And you? * Brigid: Yeah, 'cause I've got you at my side... * Jamke: Are you sure I can't persuade you to escape, Brigid? I'm still not comfortable with you fighting in this mess of a battle. * Brigid: Oh, yeah. Dead sure, Jamke. Do you really still have to ask? You'd think I'd have made my point by now. * Jamke: Right... * Brigid: Jamke... You sure you're happy with me? * Jamke: Hm? * Brigid: Are you happy with me? I sorta know what you were like about Edain... * Jamke: Oh, come on. This again? You're the one I love, Brigid. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. * Brigid: S-sorry about that... Still glad I asked, though... Brigid with Midir Brigid: “Midir, are you alright?” Midir: “Yes, I’m fine. How are you doing, Brigid?” Brigid: “I’m fine as long as you’re with me.” Midir: “Brigid, I’m very happy I met you and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Brigid: “Midir, you sound like you want to break up or something.” Midir: “Ah, forgive me. Brigid, I wanted you to understand something.” Brigid: “Look, Midir. I know you used to like Edain. Do you think you’ll be happy with me?” Midir: “Of course! Yes, I used to like Edain… Like. But you are the only one I’ve ever loved.” Brigid: “Midir, thanks! Don’t ever leave me.” Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts